


Misconception

by AWayToSayGoodbye_7K



Series: Becoming Human [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Borderline Personality Disorder, Character Development, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Addtional Characters to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWayToSayGoodbye_7K/pseuds/AWayToSayGoodbye_7K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if there were voices—souls, some people would say—in your head, degrading and challenging your being and life. What would you say about going on adventures with these souls to an unknown place of darkness to see an everlasting light that is just out of your reach? These souls are your allies, your enemies; your angels, your demons. You just made a Faustian Contract with these souls, unbeknownst of their intentions, to save your life. But would you really want to pay that price if a human soul saw how pathetic you’ve become?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> This is book one of three of the Shizaya series that I'm currently writing. I hope you enjoy! Opinions and criticism is appreciated.

For such a compact city, you’d expect the normality of _loud, busy, crowded_ to be on the edge of your tongue when someone asks you to describe the bustling streets, the gun shots fired, the business men on their phones in the midst of negotiating a deal that will cost their career. You’d except to be trampled by teenagers, gangs, and the minorities while hearing curses under breaths. You’d expect all this if you were a visitor, a “newbie”, one who isn’t use to the myths the city has to offer. You'd have to have lived here for while to be able to agree with the residents when they say this is what "peace" feels like.

* * *

_**Ikebukuro, Japan** _

_Calming._

That's what you could say about the streets of this particular Japanese city. The evening atmosphere is free of malice and bloodlust for revenge. The transparent vending machines and multicolored street signs remain happily in their government-assigned places along the pavement, and there are no crowds of people around a 'Tom & Jerry'.

Yes, it's quiet peaceful. Everyone along the sidewalks retreat to their homes after a hard day's work while gangs lounge around, looking for the usual trouble and teenagers have a Friday night out. The children along the sidewalk play while parents roam around, looking from advertisement to advertisement on new interests to succumb their monochrome life with. Then, there's the debt collector in his “butler’s outfit”, some would say, roaming the busy streets, observing what there is to observe after his long day of beating the imbeciles that refuse to pay city debts.

 _“This, calming effect,”_ the beast in black and white sighs internally, _“I'm still not use to it.. But it's nice.”_

Cracking into what could be considered a loving smile, the city’s beast digs out death sticks from his suit pocket. He lights the toxic and settles a few puffs before continuing his walk around his beloved town that has no foul odors tainting its beauty. Not a single soul that has resided in this abode can tell of a day when the fake-blond has ever lived up to his name. Truthfully, they’ve gotten used to it as of late, seeing how the “flea” hasn’t come to suck blood from his favorite pet.

While walking through the hordes of people to his small-yet-cozy apartment, the blond thinks about what he’s become. No, not the name his inhuman strength has made for him, but of his feats, his job, his friends, his family. Everything down to the very last detail. Unfortunately, however, among those last details lies the “flea”. Not any type of flea.

An Izaya flea.

Izaya Orihara; the second most feared man in the Ikebukuro district because of his occupation as a very successful information broker. He's a stealthy, sly, sadistic 23-year-old who swears high and low that he's forever 21. The man who has the beast’s temper in the palm of his hand, in the scent from his fur-trimmed jacket, in the smirk on his porcelain face. The man pesters the blond relentlessly, never stopping until he gets a tour around the city from her own guardian, and never being fully satisfied until he manages to put the city in debt in a little under an hour.

Shizuo Heiwajima is the flea’s target, and Izaya Orihara is the beast’s kill.

The blond, properly known as Shizuo, takes a deep breath as he climbs the final flight of stairs up to his run-down apartment, trying to rationalize how he got here so fast. He takes out the key, unlocking the door and is immediately met with the scent of nicotine and cheap cologne of his liking when he steps into the entry way. It’s while he’s taking his shoes off that he realizes something is a bit abnormal about the peaceful atmosphere on a day such as today; or any day, really. Now that Shizuo thinks about it, he can honestly say it’s been _months._

 _“Oh, that's right,”_ Shizuo frowns a bit, stepping into the kitchen, _“the pest is missing.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
